The invention relates to a public rail transport system for individually transporting persons or goods in an automated manner on conventional rails without using a conductor, in which two automatically controlled conducting systems are arranged such that individual cars that have an autonomous drive unit, brake, and steering mechanism, can be directed away from the rolling convoy (train), be decelerated, unloaded and/or loaded by merely changing the conducting system that mechanically influences the steering mechanism, lowering and lifting an associated scanning system, and can be redirected into a rolling convoy (train) at a different point after the speed of the individual cars has been adjusted to the speed of the convoy, wherein the first conducting system, which comprises a first scanning system on each car and on the conventional rails, is used for providing continuous traction, and the second conducting system, comprising a second scanning system arranged next to the first scanning system on each car and on the additional guidance rails installed on the side next to the conventional rails determines the direction when going over points.
Such a transport system is known from patent DE 102 53 485 C1. It runs, like the Sprinter, without intermediate stop but in small units, automatically and individually, to each train station of the network. The individual units can be optimised for different requirements. Thus, e.g., there can be units able to carry approximately 8 persons and one car, or, alternatively, goods. It combines the advantages of individual traffic on a motorway with the guidance of the rail. The result is an automatic public means of transport without conductor whereby the existing rail is responsible for the steering. There is no need for overtaking since all cars are running with the same speed of, e.g., 200 km/h. Passengers or goods with a common destination book a car to a specific train station, board and indicate their destination. If there is a starting window (like for aeroplanes), they are accelerated to the system speed and can then be integrated in the flowing traffic, individually or in groups. This patent also allows that they can roll out of the flowing traffic individually or in groups at their final destination.
Because the outer scanning system always lifts or lowers, respectively, both scanning wheels at the same time, it does not work, however, that it is possible to drive at one position to the left, to the right, or straight—which is important for junctions and crossings of railway lines. In a mixed operation with today's trains it is also not possible to go over an active point and to freely determine the direction. Changing the track gauge during the ride is also not possible with this system. Since in different countries the rails have a different width, it is currently necessary to change the train, or the cars are adjusted at low speed to the other track gauge.